Why do you look like me?
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: This story has suddenly turned into a plot... no pairings... (maybe, but never yaoi/yuri. I suck at making those) so... yeah... (oh and no longer taking requests since I know how I want this story to go... :3 sorry...) will change summary later
1. Hair Color

Hair Color and Eggs

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear it!

* * *

It was in the afternoon and Genis Sage was getting ready to make lunch… that is until Raine was trying to help him but ended up accidentally dropping the whole cartoon of eggs.

"RAINE!" Genis shouted, angrily.

"Uh… sorry" she murmured, apologetically.

"Sorry isn't going to cut any- ow!" Genis yelped when Raine smacked him on the head.

"Don't blame things on others and you really need to accept other's apologies," Raine scolded.

He sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry."

"Now why don't you go buy some more eggs?" Raine suggested.

"Yeah, yeah." Then he stalked off to the grocery.

Meanwhile

"TAICHOU!" a strawberry blond yelled, despite him already two feet to the left of her.

"What is it Matsumoto!? I'm trying to do paperwork!" Hitsugaya muttered.

"Taichou, do you mind grocery shopping for eggs? Please?" She begged.

"Shouldn't you be doing that? Can't you see that I'm trying to do paper work?" The young captain asked, while turning looking up at her from the tabel. Right now, they were in an apartment that belonged to a girl named Inoue Orihime. Hitsugaya and a few other shinigami's were stationed at Karakura Town to protect it.

"Well, I promise to finish the paperwork, or at least some of it, before you come back from the grocery."

"I would rather do work than grocery shopping,"

"C'mon please? You do need the exercise since you've been here for at least 2 days straight." Matsumoto pointed out. Then she added, "Anyways me, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji have been taking care of the Hallows this long."

"Fine, but if I come back here to see less than five paper works done you'll be sorry." He scowled, then he headed out the door.

Meanwhile with Genis

Genis sighed as he was at the egg section, "I hope I have enough money." Genis mumbled to himself. Then when he turned to his right, he bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!" When he looked to up to see who it was, it was a boy with white hair, a black t-shirt reading 'Swag', and dark blue jeans. He had a very emotionless face and teal eyes that reminded Genis of Kratos' emotionless, brown eyes.

"Sorry," Was all the white haired kid said. He was staring at Genis' white hair.

"No, it was my fault. I should have looked at where I was going." Genis murmured, looking downcasted. When the mysterious kid didn't reply Genis looked up to see that the kid was still staring at his hair.

"Is there something in my hair?" Genis asked, as he was brushing through his long hair.

"No, it's just that I never saw someone, other than myself, with white hair…" The boy said, while moving his eyes to face Genis.

"Oh, well some people think I bleached my hair… but I didn't because I was born with this color." Genis muttered, then added, "So now I look like an old man hehe," Genis laughed a bit.

"I see…" the boy commented.

"By the way, what's your name?" Genis asked.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya," He replied.

"Oh, well my name is Genis Sage, nice to meet'cha." Genis grinned happily.

"Hey… Sage… can you help me look for something…?"

"First of all, its Genis… second, no problem Toushiro, what do you need?"

"Uh… I need help looking for eggs…" Toushiro mumbled.

"What do you mean you need help looking for eggs? Those are right next to us!" Genis said with bewilderment.

"O-Oh, I guess I wasn't looking," Toushiro stammered.

Genis rolled his eyes, "Oh, okay. You need anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"Oh, sure, now let's go pay for this."

"P-Pay?"

"What do you mean 'pay'? You got money? Eggs cost $2.43." Genis explained, a little concerned about Toshiro's intelligence.

"Uh…" He checked his pocket. Then he cursed under his breath while he was searching his other pockets.

"Hey… did you forget your wallet?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh well, looks like I'll pay."

"But… are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, whatever, anyways I have a lot of money." Genis shrugged. Toushiro simply nodded and followed Genis to the counter. They walked in silence until they reached the clerk.

After they payed and got outside, Toshiro faced Genis,"I guess this is where we part ways," he commented.

"Yeah, hope we see each other again," Genis grinned. Toushiro just nodded and headed towards the opposite direction with his grocery bag. Then Genis started on his way as well, but only then did he realize something, 'Wait a minute, he never even smiled… '. This made Genis wonder why. Then another thought struck him, 'Why did he look like he never seen eggs before? Also, why did his mana feel different?' Genis sighed and continued his way home.

Meanwhile with Toushiro

'Why did his reitsu feel strange?' Toshiro wondered to himself while on his way back to Inoue's apartment. When he got there, he was surprised that Matsumoto did do paperwork… though she only did six… "MATSUMOTO!" he shouted, angrily.

X Daft Enda X

* * *

A/N: Qwerty, review if you want to, I'm not your boss.

Thanks for reading this.

~Shadow Wurmple~


	2. Mere coincidence… or is it…?

Mere coincidence... or is it…?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

One sunny afternoon, Kratos was enjoying himself at the park in a place called 'Karakura Town'. He was seated on a park bench while looking at the scenery. He left his sword and shield at the house him and the rest of the gang were staying at. He also wore normal, black and white stripe t-shirt with dark blue jeans. He decided not to wear his regular clothing since the people here were staring at him as if he had five eyeballs popping out from behind his head. So eventually he got stuck with wearing these cloths which to him felt rather… comfortable… Anyways, he was admiring the scene when someone with red hair and, horrifyingly, had his hair in a close resemblance to his (like how his hair style looks if you don't get it). This person, however, was in a blue and black outfit with white fur surrounding the collar of the blue and black jacket. He also had a shield equipped to his back (which personally, Kratos thought was a good idea in case an enemy came from behind) and also wore a blue mask with a yellow button(?) with red stripes crossing it in a diagonal pattern.

Kratos turned to look at him, as did the person. The person just stood there, looking at Kratos while Kratos stared back. "Hello," The person greeted. Kratos just nodded in acknowledgement. They just looked away and the person just stood there. Then he sat on a bench across from Kratos. They just continued to stare at each other, in bewilderment.

'Who is this person? He looks disturbingly, almost, like me…' Kratos thought, as he continued to stare at him.

"You look a lot like me…" the young man commented.

"I agree…" Kratos replied.

They continued to sit in silence for about five or six minutes until the young man introduced himself "I'm Nova," he said.

"I'm Kratos," He said in turn. Nova just nodded.

After a while they heard someone approach, "Kratos!" A kid said running to them. It was Genis. When he got to them, he was panting. "Kratos… lunch… is ready…" he said in between breath.

"I see…" Kratos replied. Then, he stood up and headed to the little house they stayed in.

Genis turned to Nova and his eyes widened in shock, "W-why do you…" then Genis watched him stood up and saw a red portal appear next to Nova and he stepped through. After that, he disappeared. "Ooo…kaaayyy…" Genis said as he stood there. Then he headed back home, but on the way he thought something, 'That man had strange mana… just like that Toshiro person…' he thought. Then another thought struck him, 'That man also looked a lot like Kratos... red hair, barely talked, and emotionless face… another Kratos that's for sure…'

Meanwhile

'That Kratos person looked so much like me…' Nova thought to himself. 'At least I'm not the only stoic person around here…' Nova thought. Then, he was pulled from his deep thoughts, "Nova! You want some tea?" A small girl with short blond hair, a blue coat and pink dress asked.

"No, thanks, Ririn." He said quietly.

"Okay, suit yourself." She said, as she walked away.

'Kratos…' Nova continued to think.

* * *

A/N: No yaoi's here that's for sure. Anyways, if you want to review then go ahead (as long you read this story, of course).

So, thanks for reading!

~Shadow Wurmple~


	3. Nerdyness

Nerdyness

Disclaimer: … you should know by now that I don't own anything…

* * *

Raine was heading out of the house one afternoon. She heard that there was a library north of the house she and her friends stayed at so she decided to head to the library and check some books out. She was wearing a short sleeve, regular, orange shirt and short brown tight pants that Raine thought was comfortable. She also decided to wear sandals since it was summer.

When she got to the library, the first thing she decided to do was obtain a library I.D. card. She got her picture taken and after a short process of information she had to give to the librarian, she was finally ready to get books.

First, she decided to hit the history book section because history was one of her favorite subjects and she wanted to learn more about Karakura Town. After that, she went to the science section. But while she was there, she bumped into someone when she wasn't looking. Then all her books fell out of her hands.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you… I guess I should've watched where I was going." She said as she was bent over and was collecting her fallen books.

"No need, I wasn't looking either." The young man said as he pushed his glasses up to his nose. The young man had a white T-shirt and Khaki pants. His glasses reflected the light so it covered his eyes.

"Well, anyways, I'm Raine Sage what about you?" She asked, as she held out a hand.

"My name is Ishida Uryu, pleasure to meet you." He said as he reached out a hand to shake her's.

Raine looked over him and asked, "Are you in high-school?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I just wanted to know. After all I am a teacher." Raine replied.

"What grade teacher?"

"I taught Junior for 3 years and Senior for 4." She lied.

"Ah, I see. Which school?"

"I came from a different country so…

"Oh, I understand." He said, though his face remained emotionless.

"Well, I'm going to check out these books, so I hope we meet again some days." She said.

"I agree." He replied. Then Raine nodded her departure and went on her way to the check out.

Once outside, she began her way home. Then she thought about something, 'Who was he? He had strange mana…' Raine thought to herself. She put those thoughts to the back of her mind and continued her way home.

x Meanwhile x

'Her reitsu was strange.' Ishida thought to himself. 'Her reitsu felt like those of a… no they… can't still be alive today… could they?' As Ishida blankly stared at the page of his book, someone tapped his back.

"Can you not bother me Kurosaki?" Ishida asked irritated.

"Sorry, but earlier I felt strange reitsu coming from here so I'm assuming it was you. Oh and call me Ichigo for God sake." The young man, with orange hair named Ichigo Kurosaki, pointed out.

"No, it wasn't me. There was actually a woman here earlier with strange reitsu. I believe her name was Raine Sage." Ishida said, looking up to face Ichigo.

"Oh, I see."

"So, what are we going to do about her? She could be an enemy."

"No, we're not going to do anything yet unless there are strange events. So, until then, we'll leave her be." Ichigo said, thoughtfully.

"Fine…" Ishida replied. Then he turned his head back to his book.

x end x

* * *

A/N: Okay so they don't look the same, but they both are nerdy and smart. (Yay nerdy people XD)

Anyways, thanks for reading.

~Shadow Wurmple~


	4. Kido Trouble

Kido Trouble…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon for Genis. It had been 2 weeks since the grocery store incident. He remembered the park Kratos had been to so he thought he'd go there and check it out since the last time he didn't have time to play there.

'Wonder what the park is like.' Genis thought, excitedly. When he got there, there were many trees, shading the park and also a soccer field. But, as he neared it, he saw two figures, one person with raven black hair and the other with white hair. 'Wait a second I know that person…' Genis thought. Then he ran over.

"Hey!" Genis shouted. The two figures looked to his direction.

"Hey… I know that kid…" Toshiro said.

"Who's he?" The girl with black hair asked.

"I met him at the grocery store…"

"Since when did you start grocery shopping?"

"Only once," Toshiro muttered. As Genis caught up to them, they turned to him.

"Hey, I saw you at the grocery." Toshiro said quietly while looking at him.

"Yeah… your name is Toshiro, right?" He said, panting.

"Yeah… and your name is… Sage…?" He thought.

"Close… it was… Genis…" Genis said, finally catching his breath. Then he looked to Karin, "Who're you?" he asked.

"My name is Karin, nice to meet you." She said holding out a hand.

"I'm Genis" He said, grinning. Then he shook her hand.

"We're playing soccer, you wanna play?" Karin asked.

"But then it would be two vs. one… and it wouldn't be fair…" Genis mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm gonna need all the help I can get since Toshiro is really good at soccer." Karin smirked at Toshiro. Toshiro only scoffed.

"Oh… well… I'll try my best…" Genis mumbled while looking downcasted.

"Okay kid, do your best and I'm sure we can be 'im!" Karin said enthusiastically put a hand on Genis' shoulder, while grinning. Toshiro just smirked while Genis gulped. Toshiro got on one side of the field while Genis and Karin on the other.

Genis, play goalie!" Karin hollered from the offense position.

"Can't I just play defense?" Genis asked.

"Kay' whatever!" Karin shouted back. Then Genis went to the defense position. They began playing soccer and Toshiro quickly took the ball. Karin ran after him but he was too fast. Then Genis took out a kendama and began to bounce the ball on the sides.

"Genis! What are you doing!? You're supposed to get the ball!" She shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Then he put away the kendama, but at the same moment, Toshiro tripped on a rock.

'What!? When did that rock get here?' Toshiro looked bewildered. Then Karin took the ball.

"What's the matter? You hurt?" She taunted. Toshiro growled, stood up, and chased after Karin. Though he quickly caught up to her and stole the ball. But at the same time, Genis took out the kendama again and began bouncing it on the sides.

"Stop slacking off Genis!" Karin shouted.

"Okay, okay, okay." Genis, then, put away the kendama. But this time, lightning almost struck Toshiro. Toshiro's eyes widened and he lost his footings and kicked the ball too hard. Genis went to retrieve it and passed the ball to Karin. She took it and began to run towards Toshiro's goal. Before she could kick it into the net, Toshiro came from behind and stole it. He started to run at his opponent's goal but before Genis pulled out his kendama, Toshiro kicked the ball, really hard, and it sped into the goal.

"5-2, I win again." Toshiro panted.

Karin's eyes widened, "Woah, for once your actually panting!" Then Karin smirked. Toshiro just glared at her.

Then Karin looked to Genis, "Hey, by the way, are you Toshiro's brother?" Genis' eyes widened and quickly said, "No."

"Since I answered a question for you, can I ask a question as well?" Genis asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, when Toshiro said 'I win again' does that mean you two are close or closer?" Genis asked innocently, while Karin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys look like you date." Genis said, straightforward without looking ashamed.

Karin and Toshiro's face reddened, "We do not date!" They said in unison.

"Aw, young love." Genis snickered.

"Shut up!" They said together… again…

"You know, what's with the whole, 'togetherness'?" Genis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…" They did not relpy.

"OkaywelllookslikeI'llbegoinghomenow," Genis said quickly and without waiting for a reply he ran off.

On his way home, Genis was laughing until his face reddened. "Ha! They say they're not dating, well I guess they have a reputation to keep." Genis laughed again.

"Hey, Genis, what've you been up to?" A young man in a red and white T-shirt with baggy, red, short pants, asked. He also had brown hair that stood up looking like a Mohawk, which Genis thought looked cool.

"Oh, I was at the park, Lloyd" Genis replied.

"Aw… next time take me with you please?"

"Kay' fine" Genis grinned.

x Meanwhile x

'That kid really plays dirty.' Toshiro thought, as he drank from his water bottle. 'I could even feel his reitsu at work. Maybe it's kido? It can't be since he didn't chant it. Maybe he's just really good at kido and could even do it inside his head.' While Toshiro was in deep thought, he heard the door open.

"What is it, Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked ad he looked up to see Ichigo.

"I felt reitsu from the park, but when I got there, it was empty so I thought you used reitsu or something. But then again the reitsu wasn't like yours… who else was there?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it was K-" He stopped mid-sentence since he realized he was talking to Ichigo, Karin's big brother.

"Who?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Your… little sister…"

"YOU WERE WITH HER WEREN'T YOU!? DID YOU TOUCH HER!?" Ichigo looked really angry.

"No need to be over protective, Kurosaki." Toshiro snapped. Then he resumed, "Anyways, I was playing soccer with Karin and another kid named Genis Sage." He finished.

"Sage?" He took time to think, then he went on, "I heard someone with 'Sage' as their last name as well… I can't remember though but I remember Ishida said something about it." Ichigo said.

"Uryu? I'll go talk to him later." Toshiro thought. Then he said, "Kurosaki, the boy Genis, was able to use Kido… I think…"

"Kido!? I hope the level isn't dangerous…" Ichigo said, worriedly.

"Yes, I think he used 'Tsuzuri Raiden' because lightning fell from the sky and almost struck me. But then again, the lightning was purple."

"What hado is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Not sure… he also used a hado that involved using stones... but I've never seen hado used like that. Either that or it's bakudo… though I've never seen anything like it." Toshiro murmured, thoughtfully.

"We'll have to deal with this kido usage later, for now we need to find him, the kido kid."

"I hate to say it, but you're right. We can't have a boy who doesn't know kido well, run around the town. It could be dangerous." Toshiro murmured

"I'll go look in the north half of the town you look south, understood?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes." Ichigo replied. Then they flash stepped outside and began their search.

* * *

x End x

A/N: Yeah… hi… so… yeah… review if you want… (did you read the story?) oh, and plz pretty plz tell me if i made a spelling/grammar error? I would feel stupid if I made an error so... plz point out mistakes. Thanks.

Thanks for reading

~Shadow Wurmple~


	5. Stupid Perverts

Stupid Perverts

Disclaimer: I own nothing ya hear!?

A/N: Yeah never thought I would put A/N's in the beginning of the story huh? Anyways, because of this title there this chapter I would rate 'T'. Oh, and there _**isn't any lemons**_.

* * *

Zelos was walking around Karakura Town to pick on cute and sexy ladies. He was wearing a pink t-shirt that read 'Girls luv my swag' and white baggy pants. He had his hands in his pockets while looking around for women to sneak on… that is until he bumped into an orange headed young man.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Zelos whined.

"You watch where you're going!" The young man replied. Then he added, "Can't you see I'm busy with something?"

"What are you talking about?" Zelos asked.

"Just looking at women," He replied.

"Oooh, can I watch too?"

"Sure, there's a group of young women over there!" he replied. When Zelos looked, there really was a group of sexy women.

"Mm, I love your taste in women." Zelos commented.

"I know, right?"

"Hey, what's your name?"

He looked worried for a moment, "Uh… Kurosaki Ichigo hehe…" He lied.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, my name is Zelos Wilder, nice to meet'cha." He grinned. Then they both continued to stalk the women everywhere until they finally noticed.

"Hey, are you following us?" One woman asked.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I saw them when we were in the perfume store…" Another one said.

"No! We weren't stalking you! We just happen to go to the same destination as you." Ichigo said quickly.

"Yeah, what my buddy said!" Zelos supported.

"No… you're definitely stalking us…" A woman said, firmly.

"Girls, lets show'em how the girl's wrestling team plays." A girl growled.

"Oh… shit…" Ichigo muttered. Then, Zelos grabbed him by the collar and was dragged away quickly.

"Come back here you pervs!" They shouted and went after them.

"Ai!" Ichigo yelped. Then Ichigo grabbed Zelos' collar and they jumped really high and landed on a building.

"Whoa! How did you make us jump like that?" Zelos exclaimed.

"Uh… I-I-I don't know, it just sorta came over me…" Ichigo stammered.

"Well, at least you saved us. Now I think I should head home now since the sun is setting."

"Okay, see ya." Ichigo replied.

"Kay' see ya." Then Zelos jumped down the building and landed without getting hurt. On the way back to the house, Zelos' thoughts began to ran, 'Man, today sure was fun, especially those cute girls. I gots to take a little peak at them when they were changing.' Zelos smirked. 'Oh and that Ichigo guy was cool too…' He thought.

x Meanwhile x

'That guy was one of my kinds' Kon thought. 'I can't believe that he managed to jump down without getting hurt.' Kon's thoughts ran until he heard the door open and closed.

"Kon! I'm home!" A girl's voice sounded.

"NEE-SAN!" Kon jumped at the raven haired girl only to be met with a kick in the face.

"Kon, where's Ichigo?"

"I dunno, but I heard that he went hunting for a kid who can use kido."

"Kido!? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Though I forgot what the kid's name is… Think it went James… Jeans? Ehh… whateves." Kon said, obviously bored.

"I think I'll help look for the kid too. I'm a little worried that he might cause trouble for the town." The girl replied.

"Well, see ya, Rukia." Kon said, drowsily.

"Take care!" Rukia answered. Then she ran out the door.

x End x

* * *

A/N: Review if you want to but please tell me if I made a spelling or grammar error. Otherwise I would feel stupid if there was an error…

Thanks for reading

~Shadow Wurmple~


	6. Cheerfulness

Cheerfulness

Disclaimer: You already know what I'm about to say don't you? Here's a hint: I don't own…

A/N: A little dirtiness around this chapter so I guess this chapter is rated T since there's a hint of lemon…

* * *

It was early in the morning. Colette Brunel decided to go shopping with Lloyd since she felt scared to go by herself. They headed to the mall to see what was there. Colette wore a white tank-top that has a smiley face on it and under it, a cottony long sleeves that has been rolled up to her elbows. She also had skin tight, blue, jeans that were also rolled up to her knees. Along her outfit she wore sandals. Lloyd had a t-shirt that was red and white, while he also wore black, baggy pants with red and black high-tops.

"Hey, Colette," Lloyd called from beside her.

"Yes?"

"Where, exactly, are we going?"

"Uh… let's see…" She thought for a while then stopped in her tracks and put a finger on her mouth, "I really don't know either, looks like we'll have to keep on going straight!" She grinned. Then they continued walking, while Lloyd just shrugged it off. They headed into a store that only sold shampoo, soap, lotion, just thing that are for your body. Lloyd read the name of the store, in his head. 'Bath and Body Works, huh, sounds like a girl store.' When he looked to Colette, she was sniffing some of the items.

"Hey, Colette,"

"Yes?"

"Do you even know what these stuff are for?" Lloyd asked questioningly.

"Yeah, they're supposed to be used for your body when you take a shower." Colette answered, then, she smiled. Instantly, dirty thoughts appeared in Lloyd's head. Images of Colette naked in the showers crossed his head and it made Lloyd red in the face.

"Lloyd? Is something wrong? Your face is turning red." Colette said, worriedly.

"Uh… it's nothing. Anyways, why don't we finish up and go?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Okay, let me just pay for these and we'll go."

"Kay'" he answered.

When Colette gathered up her things, she was heading toward the counter to pay when she tripped.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Colette gritted her teeth as she checked her knee, which was fine.

"Hey, are you okay?" A girl with orange auburn hair asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This happens all the time." She grinned, sheepishly.

"Colette!" Lloyd came running and knelt next to her, "You okay?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, hehe." Then Colette sat up.

"Here," the young woman gathered her stuff and gave them to Colette.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Colette apologized.

"No, it's okay. By the way, what's your name?" The woman asked.

"My name is Colette Brunel, nice to meet you. Oh, and this is my friend Lloyd." Colette introduced herself and Lloyd.

"My name is Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you two." She smiled to both of them.

"Hey Orihime, do you know where a good store for clothing be?" Colette asked.

"Well…, I know a place called 'Sears' would you like me to lead you there?" She asked.

"Sure! First I need to pay for this and then we'll go." Colette smiled.

"I need to pay for this stuff too, so I'll go with you!" Orihime smiled back.

"Sure!" Then the two women went and headed to the counter. After they paid, they went over to Sears and along the way, they talked in full conversation.

"Then, there was this…" Colette chattered.

"Oh, I hope he…" Orihime chattered back.

"Oi…" Lloyd muttered behind them.

"I want to see where the…" Colette said.

"Sure follow me!" Then Colette and Orihime left while Lloyd went to find somewhere to sit that was nearby. An hour later, Lloyd's eyes widned when he saw how much bags they were carrying.

"Uh…" Lloyd fumbled over words.

"Shh…" The two women giggled.

When the three of them got to the exit, Colette looked to Orihime, "Well, it was fun shopping with you, but I think me and Lloyd should head home now." Colette smiled.

"I agree. I'm gonna go home and make ramen with spicy sauce and honey!" Orihime grinned.

"Okay, well bye!"

"Bye!" Orihime turned around and headed off in the opposite direction. Then Colette and Lloyd headed off into the other direction.

'She was a nice girl' Colette smiled to herself. 'She found all these wonderful nice dresses for me!' Colette thought about the day.

'Man, I could've gone with Genis…' Lloyd thought. 'But then again, I like to hang out with Colette… so… wait…' Then another dirty thought crossed Lloyd's mind. An image of Colette laid out on a bed, naked, made Lloyd's face turn bright red.

x meanwhile x

'Colette's a very nice person' Orihime thought. 'I'm glad to have met her. Maybe we can see each other some days.' Orihime thought happily. When she got home, she saw Ichigo, Toshiro, and Rukia speaking in deep conversation at the table.

"Uh… I'm home…" Orihime whispered quietly.

"Hi, Inoue." Toshiro greeted.

"Hey Orihime." Rukia smiled.

"Hey Inoue." Ichigo smiled as well.

"Hey… what are you all talking about?"

"We're talking about a kid who can use kido. We searched all over town but we can't find him."

"Isn't kido shinigami spells?"

"Actually, that's quite accurate. Have you heard a kid by the name of 'Genis Sage'? Toshiro asked.

"Oh… well my friend said something. I think… her name is Colette Brunel…" Orihime murmured.

"Who's she?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I met her at the mall. She said she had many good friends, like Lloyd or Genis or… I can't remember anyone else though… Oh and Raine Sage! That's it!" Orihime smiled.

"Raine Sage? That's it, that's the name Ishida gave me. Raine Sage and Genis Sage!" Ichigo muttered.

"Raine Sage… she has the last name as Genis so she could also know kido so we'll have to search for her as well..." Toshiro murmured thoughtfully.

"So… what now?" Rukia asked.

"Well, we had a difficult time looking for them… and we can't pick up their reitsu so how are they masking their reitsu…?" Toshiro asked.

"Hey, actually now that you mention reitsu, my friend Colette had strange reitsu as well as Lloyd." Orihime said.

"Oh, well then, we'll have to look to that later. Right now, the Sages are the most important ones right now since one can use kido while the other might." Toshiro said calmly.

"Shall we search now?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, we'll search now. Kurosaki, you get north side this time, Rukia, get west, and I'll go south."

"Understood," They both said in unison and then shunpoed and vanished.

"Would you like me to help?" Orihime asked.

"Well, will you be able to search east side? It's probably a large distance to scout."

"No worries. I'll be careful. I just have to release some of my reitsu as a signal for help. Okay?"

Toshiro hesitated for a while, then said, "Fine, but if something happens, you better not try to take those people by yourself, understood?"

"Understood," Orihime nodded. Then she headed out the door, taking her time. 'Maybe I'll get someone to help.' Orihime thought as she walked to the east side of town. 'Actually no, I'll just call Ichigo, Rukia, and Toshiro, if I find them. She thought.

* * *

x end x

A/N: Review if you want I'm not your boss. Oh but pretty please review if I made a spelling/grammar mistake. PLZ! I don't want to look like an idiot, so… yeah hehe…

Thanks for reading

-Shadow Wurmple-


	7. The History of Kido

The History of Kido

Disclaimer: I own nothin' hunneh XD

* * *

The afternoon in the park was nice for Genis. This time he bought Lloyd and Colette with him to the park. They set up a picnic blanket and decided to have lunch there. Ater lunch, which was a simple sandwich and apples, they played tag.

"Tag, you're it!" Lloyd grinned.

"No fair, I'm too slow!" Genis shouted as Lloyd got away quickly.

x meanwhile x

'I've picked up strange reitsu!' Ichigo thought to himself. 'It seems to be coming from the park.' Then Ichigo headed to the park, in his shinigami form.

x meanwhile x

Lloyd, Genis, and Colette were panting and were laying down on the blanket.

"That was fun." Colette smiled as she caught her breath.

"Yeah," Lloyd smiled.

"I know, right? Hehe." Genis smiled. All of a sudden, Genis felt the same mana coming towards them. Genis stopped smiling, "Hey, do you guys feel like something bad is going to happen?" Genis asked.

"Well, not really, why?"

"Oh, well-" Genis was cut off when someone appeared. He had a black and white robe, and was holding a katana.

"Uh… who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"Hey Genis, is this your friend?" Colette asked.

"Never met him before but he has the same mana as Toshiro…" Genis mumbled. Then the man in the robe spoke.

"Is your name Genis Sage?" he asked.

"Um… yes."

"Good. You're coming with me."

"What!? I don't know who or what you are but I'm not going with you!" Genis replied, in a sassy tone.

He sighed, "Look, I don't want to fight you but you're making this harder on us."

"Well, you're gonna have to drag me with you!" Genis snapped.

"Guess I have no choice." Then the man unsheathed his katana from the wraps.

"You're not gonna take Genis! Colette, let's back him up!" Lloyd said defensively.

"Right!" Colette looked serious. She took out two chakrams and equipped her Cruxis Crystal. Suddenly, a burst of reitsu occurred, which caused the man's eyes to widen, while Lloyd equipped an exsphere and took out his material blades. Last, Genis equipped his exsphere and took out his kendama.

"Hey, three versus one isn't fair you know." The man said, angrily.

"And a sorcerer versus a swordsman isn't fair!" Genis retorted.

"Wait… you can only use kido?" The man asked in shock.

"Kido? I use black magic." Genis said. Then his eyes widened in understanding, "Wait, you're a shinigami aren't you?"

"How did you know?" The man asked in bewilderment.

"The mana I felt wasn't mana. It was reitsu… that makes so much sense…" Genis murmured.

"How do you know all this?" The man asked.

"Do you know what half-elves are?" Genis asked.

"No."

"Figures, you see, shinigami's inherited their kido from elves. They, then, transformed their newly formed 'Kido' into either hado or bakudo. So… that's the history of elven magic. Guess the shinigami's forgot where their Kido comes from huh? But then again it was a very, very, very long time ago so… yeah…"

"How do you know all this stuff?" The man asked putting his sword down.

"I don't get it. Hehe." Lloyd said sheepishly.

"Well, my sister is a teacher and she teaches me personally how to use and the history of magic. Recently, we went to a temple that held the magic books we use to study, until we found how the difference between Kido and Magic, so that's where we found the information."

"Wait, hold up, why did the elves teach shinigami's magic?" Colette asked.

"They saved us from the human race." Genis explained.

"But you're still in trouble for using magic so I'm going to have to take you to Soul Society." The man wielded his sword again.

"By the way, since I answered your question, can you answer mine?"

"Fine. What is it?"

"What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh, hi. But your still gonna have to drag me to Soul Society."

"Fine." Then he disappeared.

"Huh?" Lloyd looked dumbfounded.

"Above you!" Colette cried. Then Lloyd looked up to see that Ichigo was about to slam his sword into Lloyds face until Colette interfered.

"Pow Hammer!" Colette threw a, looking like but heavy, toy hammer into Ichigo. It made a squeak sound when it made contact with Ichigo's face.

"Ow, what the hell was that!?" Ichigo got back up again, a little surprised that the toy hammer weighed that much. Then Lloyd charged up to him and swung both of his swords.

"Sonic Thrust!" He tried to thrust Ichigo but countered the attack.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Then a white shockwave made a slice through the ground and was sliced vertically.

"Oi!" Lloyd jumped out of the way.

"Gentle breeze…" Genis murmured to himself and a magic circle appeared under him. Mana was then gathered and suddenly he shouted, "Cyclone!" A huge tornado gathered around Ichigo and he felt blades circling him and he could tell because the wind was tearing up his robe. When the Cyclone faded, he looked tired and his robe was torn up.

"What's the matter? Tired already?" Genis taunted.

"No…" Then Ichigo stood up and released another Getsuga Tenshou. Which hit Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" Colette cried. Then Lloyd got back up and charged towards Ichigo.

"Make a merciless…" Genis started to bounce the ball on his kendama on the sides and began to chant once more while Colette was also chanting but instead was chanting, "My blessed servant, honor us with thy special…" She stopped chanting and said, "Whoops, I messed up… what…?" Ichigo looked at Colette who grinned sheepishly, then a combination of Holy Song and Judgement appeared and light shot the ground in an instant. Then Genis shouted, "Absolute!" Then, the ground under Ichigo froze and an ice crystal engulfed him while showers of light splattered onto the ground and some missing and some attacking him. At the same time, Lloyd was slashing and thrusting him with everything he had. If you asked him, he'd say he was probably witnessing true hell. When the combination of Holy Judgement, Absolute, and Sonic Sword Rain ended, Ichigo slumped to the ground.

"Guess he had enough," Genis murmured.

"I hope we didn't hurt him too much…" Colette said, worriedly.

"Don't worry, he was an enemy anyways." Lloyd chimmed in. Suddenly, they heard raspy breathing coming from Ichigo.

"Huh?" Genis looked and Ichigo struggled to get up. They watched him as he slowly stood up and wield his sword with both hands.

"Ban…kai…" Ichigo murmured. Suddenly massive reitsu appeared from nowhere and they could see black reitsu coming from him. When the blob of darkness faded Lloyd looked and had a face of shock and surprise.

"Wha- What?"

x Meanwhile x

Toshiro's eyes widened.

"Kurosaki found them! I better go help!" Then Toshiro shunpoed his way to the park.

x to be continued x

* * *

A/N: Yeah! To be continued! Review if you'd like and sorry if Kido history sounds a bit off but hey, it's called fanfic XP. Anyways again please, please, please, pleeeaaassse tell me if I made any mistakes! I'd feel real stupid if I did.

Thanks for reading

~Shadow Wurmple~


	8. End of Fighting

End of Fighting

Disclaimer: I own none of the above/below.

* * *

"Wha-What…?" Lloyd's jaw dropped to the ground. When the reitsu faded, Ichigo's robe was exchanged with a total black one while he wore a very strange mask on his face.

"What's… that?" Genis asked.

"That's a mask silly." Colette giggled.

"I think what Genis was trying to say was, 'What did you do to yourself?'." Lloyd explained to Colette.

"Oh,"

"This mask doesn't concern you. After all, you'll be dead in less than a minute and I don't care if I take Genis dead or alive." Ichigo threatened with a raspy voice.

"Guys, we need to escape." Genis whispered to them.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"I have a bad feeling about his mana or reitsu so we need to run." Genis explained in a whisper.

"Oh, gotcha, all we need to do is find a distraction." Lloyd planned.

"What about this?" Genis turned toward Ichigo and began to bounce the ball on the kendama.

"I don't think so." Then Ichigo shunpoed in front of Genis and swung his transformed Zanpakuto and with one swift blow, Genis' eyes widened.

"Ack…" Then Genis fell to the ground and whispered, "Sis…" then, a thud.

"Genis!" Lloyd knelt next to him, "Genis!" There was no response, even after he shook him. Then Lloyd shook with rage, "You bastard…" Then he ran towards Ichigo and pointed the tip of the blade to the skies, "I'll show you…" Then a glowing mana appeared underneath Lloyd and attacked Ichigo, who was in front of Lloyd. Ichigo tried to shunpo out of there but found that the white mana was holding him in place. Then Lloyd jumped up into the air, "Divine justice!" When Lloyd slammed into the ground, there was a white explosion. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo was struggling to get up.

"Ugh… what… was that…" he spoke in his regular voice, while panting. Then Lloyd and Colette just realized that his mask broke.

"What happened to your mask?" Colette asked.

"It… broke…" He replied, still panting. He looked angry, even after the Falcon' Crest. Then Lloyd picked up Genis.

"Come on, Colette. We're leaving." Lloyd said in a low voice.

"Leaving!?" Ichigo looked even angry. Then he got up, which surprised Colette a little.

"We don't like to fight… that much… but we also don't like to finish eneimes off... so we'll let you live. Oh, and please don't fight us again… we just came here for a reunion." Lloyd explained, without turning around. Instead he continued walking, "Hurry up Colette!"

"Coming!" She shouted back. Then she turned to Ichigo, "I hope we didn't hurt you that much!" She bowed to Ichigo and turned around and went after Lloyd.

When she caught up to Lloyd he asked, "What did you tell him?"

"Oh, I just said that he should be more careful on the way home." Colette smiled.

x meanwhile x

Ichigo stood there surprised. He was expecting that his opponents would finish him but he understood them. Sometimes there are some fights you don't have to fight. He felt reitsu approaching.

"Ichigo!" A voice called.

He turned and replied, "Yes, Rukia?"

"There was massive reitsu here, were you fighting them?" She asked.

"Yes, but I let them go…" Ichigo replied, absentmindedly.

"Why?"

"The kid doesn't deserve to be jailed. He says he wasn't using Kido. He was a half-elf." Ichigo explained.

"Half-elf?"

"I'll explain later. For now, I just want to rest…" Then Ichigo fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!" She shook him and finally noticed his wounds and was shocked.

'How did they do this?' Rukia thought to herself.

'Oh, well, I'll worry later, for now, I need to somehow get him to Inoue.' Then Rukia began to release reitsu as a signal for Inoue.

* * *

A/N: Review if you want… but plz warn me about grammar/spelling errors plz! Oh and sorry for making Ichigo sound weak, but I wanted to end the battle fast and plus it was a Cyclone, Sonic Sword Rain, Holy Judgment, Absolute, Falcon's Crest, and Pow Hammer combo! Who could survive that? Well… maybe it's not that deadly, but think of Genis as level 122, Lloyd as level 124, and Colette as level 121 okay? Plus, how are you able to win in a 3 v. 1?

Thanks for reading

~Shadow Wurmple~


End file.
